The Magic of Life's Simple Pleasures
by Miha'eh
Summary: the first chapter is my summary so look inside to see. I promise it's really good. All of my friends liked it, and if you like Atem, so will you. Trust me, my sis is obsessed with him.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, Charmed, Touched by an Angel, Fruits Basket, Odd Thomas or any other references to any such things. (Yes, I know this has a lot of stuff in it.) I am saying it now and am going to end up doing a copy and paste to the beginning of each chapter.

Summary

Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible power, games of fate, games of judgement, games of magic. But these "Shadow Games" twisted the souls of those with weak wills and black hearts, threatening to erupt into a war that had the potential to destroy the entire world.

Now a half demon, half human girl, who was stripped of her memories, killed, reincarnated, then died again to be resurrected as a whitelighter, was chosen to go back through time into the ancient past. She was assigned the charge of protecting a young pharaoh from his world's evils until the time comes when the inevitable War of the Millennium brakes loose.

Now the Pharaoh has come up against his most challenging trial yet, his own feelings, for he has fallen in love with the younger sister of his whitelighter. Will he still be able to seal it away? Fighting plague, famine, and frequent attacks by the Thief King Bakura, it is a new challenge everyday just to survive. But he must, for without the Pharaoh to lock away the shadows; if she fails, if she cannot protect him, she would have no future. Life on earth will end.

It is up to me to save it. I am that girl. This is my story. These are my memoirs.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The room was dark. Silence filled the space except for the light scratching of pencils on notebook paper. Not one of the twenty-seven high school sophomores spoke a word, which was rare, creating an unnatural silence. Just enough light to write shown from the overhead projector at the front of the room where it showed a complex graphing equation. Through the dim light, shadows dance with every movement made no matter how slight.

I shivered. I loved darkness; it was the cloak in which I hid myself from the world's unconquerable evils. But shadows were different. In total light or total darkness, there are no shadows. And that was how I liked it.

Shadows are evil, uncaring, unmerciful creatures of the night. I was their enemy as they were mine. They had won a battle, but the war was far from over. My friend would conquer them; lock them away it was his destiny. But he was vulnerable to their power. It was my duty to protect him from the evils of both our and their world. I stood in the way of the Shadows the taking over the world. It was hard though.

The one who would bring peace to the world and I were worlds apart in more than a few ways. For one, to me it was 2006 ADE; to him it was 1591 BCE which presented more than a few difficulties in getting there. The second while not quite as tedious was still a pain, I live in Northwestern Indiana; he lived in Egypt. And finally, the third, while not hard to get around was annoying to other people which in turn annoyed us. I am a normal… well semi-normal teen with normal middle class parents; he on the other hand, is the Pharaoh, God on earth, ultimate political power in all of Egypt. Luckily for me, he doesn't let the power get to him so his head hasn't swelled. Still it is an annoyance.

"Your tendency to daydream may get you in more trouble than you're ready to deal with one day Miss. Anders." the teacher said curtly, noticing me staring blankly at the wall.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality and part of the class snickered, earning a glare from Mrs. Hammond.

She was a middle-aged woman that always had multicolored rims on her glasses, and wore bright colored clothing that often seemed somewhat eccentric but her class was best at what they did, merely for the reason that she taught in a way that everyone in the class could follow her. Mrs. Halley Hammond was often ridiculed for her methods in and out of the classroom. But that was generally by those who were not in her classes, and didn't know her very well. Her class was fun however, and she had a habit of passing out candy to those who did well on homework. Actually she had a habit of passing out candy to the class for odd holidays that most if not all of the classes had never even heard of, or for no apparent reason at all.

We learned more than mathematics in her class however, for she took it upon herself to give us countless life lessons and tid bits of advice on life every chance she got. The only thing I resented about her was the accursed nickname she called me.

"Princess, have you finished your worksheet?" I winced, there it was. She almost always called me that, but I've never heard her address anyone else by it. No. It was reserved for me. The weirdest part of that, was that I could never bring myself to ask her to stop. Maybe I'm just too nice.

"Yeah." I replied, having finished the two-sided sheet of questions, along with the one on the overhead as extra credit before I began daydreaming.

May I see it please dear?" She asked walking over to look at the top of my desk. Another thing about her, she was always polite, and asked us to be as well. If an adult entered the classroom to give a note to one of the students or to Mrs. Hammond, the entire class would stand up from their desk and say in unison "Good morning, how may we assist you?" then wait to be told to sit again. If someone spoke out in class, you were made to stand and formerly apologize to the class for your rudeness.

"Yes, you may." I replied handing my paper to her, not wanting her to see my maps and scrolls I have on Ancient Egypt. Though I prefer to call it AE. Then I remembered, she knew already. She sensed a mood swing in me shortly after I got the mission and pretty much pried it out of me.

"Very good!" she praised loudly in a singsong voice that caused me to blush slightly. "Would you prefer me to grade it now and enter your score, or would you like to take it home and make any corrections you may find?" She asked, looking at me from under her bright red, blue, yellow, and green rimed glasses.

"If you graded it now I would appreciate it. I won't be here tomorrow or Friday, I have some personal affairs to settle that have to do with AE." I told her in a hushed voice. She nodded returning to her desk and filled out an excused absence form for her and me to sign, so I wouldn't be counted as truant. It also made it unnecessary to call my grandfather about not attending.

Lets just say he and I are not exactly on best terms. My twin brother, little sister, and I have basically lived with our grandparents since our mom and dad work long hours and want us to go to a decent school. One that is not in the city they live in. Grandma died of cancer a year ago and grandfather blamed me for it and the trouble began.

The bell rang seconds after I signed the paper and got my homework list for when I would be gone. I gathered my things and left for my third of five classes in the day, literature. My best subject in any case other than this one. The teacher hated me. I don't know why… maybe it's because I have a habit of doing all of my writing projects ahead of time and to the very longest it can be within specifications, so it takes longer to grade my work. If she assigned a book project between 3 and 5 pages long, mine would be a line short, if that, of 5 pages.

She also likes to berate her students using extensive vocabulary.

Currently though we were studying Shakespear's play "Julius Ceasar". I should have nothing wrong for her to deride me for. however the home work had nothing to do with said play.

"How exactly does this exercise go along with the chapter?" I mumbled to myself as I looked over the worksheet she had passed out to the class.

"Perhaps your comprehension of the materials I cover is insufficient, Anders. I'll cover the basics for you again though if you please." She responded to my question in a voice loud enough for the entire class to hear and look up at us. Unaware that she had been standing behind me, I jumped and spun around in my chair. For the second time that day, the class laughed at me. This time however, the teacher, Miss Borass, wore only a smug expression.

I returned it with a glare, looking at the pathetically simple page of questions in front of me. The 'Be' verb. She must be kidding. Sitting up straight in the chair I responded in an even tone that dripped hidden venom. "I am adequately aware of any knowledge you could possibly have to pass on to me. If you would please return to the scheduled lesson, I have little time for insignificant conversations such as this, and I'm sure the rest of the class would like to finish up as well." I responded, activating my own vocabulary, usually reserved for her and other adults that demand proper speech, like my dad.

She glared at me and returned to her desk, sat down, and began to write on a small lavender piece of paper. I sighed. Great, detention. Just what I need now oh well, it's not like I'd bother showing up anyway.


	3. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm finally doing this, I've had this and the next three chapters written for a few months, just been lapsed on time and internet. So without further adue,

**Chapter One**

"Finally!" I nearly screamed as I walked out of the school after going to my locker earning odd looks from many of my schoolmates. It seemed as though school was taking much longer than it used to. But perhaps that was because I didn't get half as much sleep as I did back before I started this mission. I used to get six to eight hours of sleep, now I'm stuck with three or four if I'm lucky. If not, then none at all.

I laughed at myself as I got on the bus. It was mid March but I was the only person in the whole high school dressed as if it was late July.

"You're messed up." Ms. Annie, the bus driver, told me, shaking her head at me as I sat in my usual seat in the front right seat.

"I know." I said lightly smiling.

She'd been bugging me constantly since early December when it started snowing to wear a coat. The first time she'd said something, there was three feet of snow on the ground, but it never bothered me, so I was in a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. She'd told me I was nuts and to wear more suited clothing, so the next day I consented slightly and wore jeans and a long-sleeved blouse. She told me again to wear heavier clothing. That time I ignored her. She had continued chiding me about it ever since.

"It's nice out" I added as an after thought.

She looked at me in the rear-view mirror, shaking her head. "You're messed up." She repeated and left it at that. I think she gave up on me, writing it off as a lost cause. Oh well.

"Andrew?" I called in the language of the Whitelighters, which to humans sounds like nothing more than a series of clicks and clacks. He immediately appeared in front of me in a swirling flash of white lights.

This is a trick done by Whitelighters known as orbing. It's like teleporting, except when you teleport, you move through space and time, so it takes you a second or so to get where you're going, depending on how far you are from where you're going. It also has limits, you usually must see where you are going when teleporting to avoid ending up in a wall or a table or something. Orbing however allows you to travel through space but not time, allowing us to go anywhere we want or any time we want for that matter… at least I can do the time thing, most Whitelighters can't, I'm a special case because I also happen to be a Soul Summoner, but I'll cover that later.

"Oh I see you're home. Where's your brother and sister?" He responded, confused as to why my twin who was usually home before me, was absent.

I shrugged. "Noalani is at Crystal's house and will be back after dinner, but I don't know where my brother is, he wasn't on the bus. Should I try to find him?"

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about something, though I don't think its Myrrdin. We should check our charges after we're sure he's ok."

"Alright." I whipped out my cell phone and pressed down the number 3 on the pad then send to auto-dial my twin brother.

"Hello?" a voice came on the phone.

"Hey Myrrdin, sup?" I replied a struggled to smother a relieved sigh.

"Nothin', Cerradwen. You?" He replied.

"Just got home, wondered where you were."

"Oh, I told dad I was going to the baseball game after school, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but he said no." I responded narrowing my eyes.

"I know, but mom said yes."

I sighed. "Your father is going to be so mad at you when he finds out."

"I know. I'll be grounded, but it's worth it. Plus, It's an 'if' he finds out." He thought for a second. "He's your dad too, sis."

"Not since last month. I wrote him off when he tossed me down the stairs. Remember?" I countered, my voice dripping with venom.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly get along with him either." My brother responded just and bitterly.

"Yeah I know. When will you be home?"

"Around 6 or 6:30." He said, then added "Hopefully before dad. What time does he get home? Seven o'clock or something?"

"Between 6:55 and 7:10. Depending on traffic and complications at the mill." I replied looking at the clock. "If I were you I'd get home before then, dad'll want to know where we are and might come home early if we don't answer the phone."

"Alright I… wait… what do you mean 'we' don't answer the phone? Where will you be?" he asked suspicious.

"You're not the only one that sneaks out you know. I'll be in AE. I'll take one of the phones off the hook here at the house so he thinks we're just on the phone. So put it back on the hook when you get home. When he calls your cell, tell him I'm on the phone to Steph. If he calls mine, I'll tell him that you're on with Aaron. As soon as he calls one of us, we'll immediately call each other to fill us in. okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." He replied after taking in all the instructions. "Are you coming home tonight?" he asked, knowing sometimes my 'job' had me doing odd and often times long hours.

"I don't know, Andy senses something bad is going on. So I better head out."

"Alright. See you later… oh hang on, what do I tell dad if you're not home?"

"I don't know, for all I care you can tell him I died, ran away, or just vanished in a puff of smoke… or a flash of glittering lights if you prefer to tell him the truth." I said casually, honestly not caring what the man who calls himself my father thought.

"That's not very nice." Andrew, who I had momentarily forgot was still present chided me.

"I know that." I replied tensely. "I don't care." He sighed and shook his head at me. 'What is with everyone shaking their heads at me today?! It's getting really annoying!' I thought.

"You should lighten up on him a little, he is your father." Andrew told me. I looked at him for a full three seconds before laughing.

"What?" Myrrdin asked.

"The Angel of Death just told me to 'lighten up'. What's wrong with this picture?" I gasped out between giggles.

"That's funny." my brother said, laughing as well. "Anyway, I'll tell dad you're staying over at a friend's to work on that chemistry thing you and that one girl have." I heard Myrrdin say.

"Fine with me. But I still would like to hear his reaction if you told him that I disappeared in a flash of glittering lights." We both laughed a bit, then saying goodbye to my twin and slipping the cell back into the pocket of my tan colored cargo jeans, I turned to Andrew.

"So… who should I check on first?" I asked seriously walking across the room and removing a phone from it's cradle.

"Well…" he began to reply and closed his eyes. I felt his aura flare, then return to normal.

"You should check on Kazema first then go to Egypt, just to save your the energy for the time traveling." He said. "And don't go lolly-gagging around for too long in Japan!" He added as I got ready to orb. He knew me far to well.

I smirked at him and disappeared in a shimmer of lights, traveling in an instant to central Japan.


End file.
